Assassins Don't Love
by animebooknerd
Summary: what if Haruhi was an assassin. Her mission is to protect the school, but what happens if she meets the handsome host club. even if assassins dont love will they break her shell? or will she shut the out? i'm going to try a fair mix of action and romance so come try it out and see how her new past effected her.
1. Chapter 1

**Assassins Don't Love**

 _hi I'm back but this time its not a fairy tail fic its Ouran high school host club fic as usual i dont own the characters or the anime i own nothing from the anime._

I am an assassin, it's what I do. We are hired on many different types of jobs, most of which are usually assassinations. Unlike what most people think we aren't flashy and kill everyone we see while on a mission. Instead it's get in and get out, and if we see someone just know them out. It's way easier to explain when less people are died, trust me. I followed in my mother's footsteps, unlike my dad who hated the idea of it but still supported us. My mom was a great assassin and a lawyer. Why both one might ask. The reason is simple as a lawyer she can get access to files and claim it's for a case and no one will suspect her. She is the one who trained me till one night when she died. My mother's name is Kotoko Fujioka.

Although we usually are hired to kill people we also get hired for other things. We perform tasks ranging from assassinations to things like being a bodyguard or gathering information. Each of these things and many other things is what we do and get paid for. Although there are organizations made up of assassins there are also many solo ones many of which decided to go rouge. Some rouge makes it their goal to kill other assassins or some even try to be independent and get work by asking around.

Many people don't understand this type of work. It's almost like we're at war with each other. The cycle never ends in a job a person's family member gets killed. Then, someone who was close to them wants revenge and they go off and kill them or better yet hire someone to do that for them. Why get their own hands dirty when they can hire someone to do it for them. In this world money rules everything. One can even bribe the police to just say it was suicide. Although if your good enough you don't need to bribe anyone. A good assassin knows that it should be like you personally were never there. We leave no trace of ourselves and blend in to surroundings. The only two ways you will be remembered in the assassin world was if you went down in a mission fighting till your last breath or being so good that in an over the top mission you were the only on to survive. My mother was remembered for her bravery and selflessness of a tragic night when we were attacked.

It was around seven pm when the storm hit. The younger generation was in the practice wing at the time. Most of us aged from eight to thirteen. Although not many of them, but a couple of seventeen and eighteen years being taught how to teach. Some of the instructors kept trying to calm the children down and that's when the red flashing lights started going off. "Mom, it's happening now, right?" I asked calmly. Some might think that it was odd for the youngest child to be calm instead of the older children but, my mother and a few others had been expecting this for years so she trained me harder than the rest and helped me stay calm in these types of events. I could hear the thunder above the alarm sounds; all of it was almost deafening. I saw her kneel in front of me giving me a sad smile then kissing me on the forehead. "Yes, but don't worry I'm going to stay here and protect the young lings and you." She told me and for the first time I saw fear on her face.

The instructors gave each child a gun for last resort use. The adults were talking I heard that fifty people total had started to invade us, and twenty of which were coming our way. Just as my mom had suspected, they didn't want us to have a future generation. Sending twenty full-fledged assassins just proved it. Every one communicated about when one enemy was down or was some were heading. This helped keep track of how many there was and where.

We heard banging on the doors and knew it was time. Our instructors made up the first line of defense and after that was the almost was the seventeens and eighteen year old. So it ended up being a total of ten of them against twenty of the infiltrators. The second the doors opened ours side started shooting. The fight has horrible, traumatizing to all of us younger kids who weren't used to seeing this. Many closed their eyes and opted not to watch, but for me I couldn't take my eyes off my mom. Her very presence kept me calm and not freaking out. Soon only my mom was standing and five assassins were surrounding her. I didn't call out to her in fear of distracting her.

She threw one knife, one went down. Bang! Down one more, when killing the second to last one she was shot and she fell. I had tears streaming down my face but I couldn't scream out. I stood there frozen completely controlled by fear. The last man turned to us; I looked all the others had their eyes closed and ear covered. "NOOOO!" I finally screamed while the man came closer to us. I tried snapping myself out of this fear but no matter what I couldn't. Behind him I saw my mother she lifted up her gun and shot him. With a bang he fell to the ground. After seeing this movement in her I ran over to my mom. The gunshot wound what heavily bleeding; I hated not being able to stop it. Along with all the other knife marks I knew in my heart she wouldn't make it.

"Mom, please don't leave me. Don't leave daddy either. We need you." I cried with my mother's head on my lap. She had a smile on her face and looked at me. "I'm glad you're safe sweetie, please be strong for me and your dad. I'll make sure to watch over you from where I'm going. Just remember I love you." She crooked out, and these were her last words she would ever say. I heard her earpiece talking so I picked it up and put it in my ear. "Kotoko Fujioka, are you there, please report the situation." I heard the voice call. "I'm sorry but this is her daughter, my mom's dead; along with the other nine seniors. Although the twenty intruders are dead and all of the younger generation is alive." I responded trying hard not to cry too much while talking to the voice. "OK, we are sending someone over to get all of you so stay put." She said "Yes mam," was all I responded with and I went to sit with everyone else.

I couldn't take it anymore I sat curled up in a ball hearing the storm rage on, almost as if the world was throwing a fit. On this night I was only five years old. I was five when my mother gave her life to save the future generation. I was five when my mother bled out while I held her in my arms, thunder and lightning all around me. My name is Haruhi Fujioka._.

 _yea I started it off kind of dark but it wont be like this the whole time. I promise, anyway tell me what you think in a review i love_ _criticism_ _._


	2. Chapter 2 my mission

**Chapter two**

 _hello my lovely's, i have the second chapter and am now working on the third as you read this. i had a sudden burst of inspiration for this story so tell me what you think. anyway ill keep this short and simple and let you get on with your story. ;)_

I woke up early this morning because the organization has another job for me. Not really wanting to get up I lay there for about an hour. I couldn't care less if I was late because I was dead tired. Two days ago I came back from being a bodyguard for the most annoying and gutless person in the world, if I might add. I was completely fine but during a fight my hair got cut off to the length of a guy. My dad freaked out and asked me what happened and all I could reply with was, "Well dad let's just say that the fight was a bit of a close shave." Needless to say he was not happy with what I told him. After a little bit of effort I got up and I put on a t-shirt and jeans and attempt to at least have my hair not sticking in the air. I grab some toast for breakfast and walk out the door. I walk to what appeared to be an abandoned warehouse. Yes I know stupid and obvious place for an organization for assassins one would think, although no one has yet to find us after locating here. On the outside it looked old and useless, and some might even suggest scary. Although I can't blame those people, it is covered in graffiti, from us trying to liven the place up a bit, and looks like it's about to collapse.

I walk into the warehouse and see everyone bustling about. Although a few people just coming back from their missions and some about to leave for their possibly life threatening mission. I make my way to the elevator and press her floor. It still amazes me that she became head and got her own floor.

I walk in to her office and knock on the door. "Come in Fujioka-san." I heard her call. I walked into the office and saw her reading through some files. "Hello Alice-san I heard you had a mission for me." I greeted politely. "Yes, it seems that a high school wants protection and they said this person would be posing as a scholar ship student. So I thought why not our little protégé do this one. I mean you are amazingly smart." She said while I resisted the urge to groan. Why do they put me in every educational type of mission there is. One time they even sent me to a college, and I don't really look like I should be in college. I guess this time I'll be around people my age. "Yes, Alice-san may I ask for the detail packet?" I asked honestly I just wanted to get out of here and relax. "Sorry no packet, this time the Chairman will give you the details directly." She said. I mentally sigh at this; I just don't understand why I can't get the packet. "Ok, when am I meeting him?" I asked. "Well he asked if you can come to the school tomorrow, also he asked if you could dress like a nerdy commoner. The school is called Ouran Academy and he wants you there by seven a.m. I expect that you do your best work ever considering how much he is paying us. In fact he insisted on paying us a lot for every month of our service." She said reading off of a piece of paper. "Yes mam, I will be there." I said walking out of the office not wanting to be there anymore.

When I get home I start getting my stuff ready for my disguise. I got out a brown sweatshirt that was a size to big and my grandpa's glasses. Of course I would need to be a nerd of all the things. Sense I will be a student I grabbed a backpack, some notebooks, and pens to write with. Maybe this mission won't be that bad, all I will be doing is protecting some rich kid(s?). It wasn't odd for schools to ask for protection, but it was usually for a specific event going on. I go onto the school website and frankly there wasn't a whole lot on there. It talked about getting these young adult ready for the future and had most of the staff on it too, and along with their sports and club that they have, although I couldn't find anything that might clue me in on anything that had to do with my mission. I sigh, just having to settle on getting my information tomorrow I get ready for bed. I get into bed and close my eyes. It wasn't long after that I closed my eyes.

Let's just say the next morning was not fun. I woke up to the alarm at six this morning. I had to get up and shower then I got dressed in my baggy clothes. I put my grandpa glasses on grab my breakfast to go, which was only a piece of toast anyway. Already running behind schedule I decided to jog most of the way to school. When I got there I could see limos and rich kids walking around. Wow this school just stinks of fancy and money. I made my way through the maze of hallways towards the Chairman's office. The door I knocked on was a large black double door. "Come in." I heard a voice call out. I walk through the doors to see a man. He had light brown hair and brown eyes. He was not tall, and yet he was not short either. If I had to guess his age I would guess from high forties to low fifties.

"Hello Haruhi, I'm glad you could come here." The chairman, Suoh said. "Yes, well I will need my mission information. In fact the amount you decided to pay us was indeed interesting as well. Was there a particular reason for this?" it was only reasonable for me to question things after what my superior told me. "Well then I guess I should get down to business then. As you can tell we have many children of famous companies and the parents are starting to get worried that people might attack. Also as the chairman of this school I want it to be as safe as possible while making sure no one gets scared. So instead of getting a police force and stationing them everywhere I got someone who is good at protecting people to go undercover." He said starting to explain the situation. "Wait, so you got one assassin to cover this whole place by themselves? How on earth am I going to be able to do that?" I questioned. "Well we do have many undercover police stationed as teachers here as well." He replied. I wonder how good these police are if they are still here for the kids protection. Although I still can't help but feel annoyed about this. "Well that does help; I will do my job to the best of my abilities. Is there anything specific you are worried about at the moment?" I talk while I look out the window watching the kids socialize to each other. "There isn't anything in particular, but anything else you should need to know is in this packet. It includes your mission details, your scheduling, and passes that will get you out of class easily and on short notice." He gave me a folder with all he mentioned inside of it. "Thank you I will read over everything and I will now head to class, but please inform me if any threats are made." I skimmed throughout the folder looking for my schedule. "Okay I will thank you once again for helping us." Nodding I head out the door to start looking for my first class.


End file.
